List of X-Men (TV series) video releases
This is a list of the ''X-Men'' animated TV series episodes that have been released on VHS and DVD. As of May 2010, all the series has been released on DVD. Prior to release, X-Men was the ninth most requested unreleased television show and the second most requested animated television show behind MTV's Daria. VHS releases In Australia, the first two episodes "Night of the Sentinels Part 1 & 2" was included in an X-Men branded Showbag in the Royal Show of each state. PolyGram Video Select episodes of X-Men, predominantly from the first season, were released on VHS during the show's original run. These videos are numbered sequentially on their spines except for the later "Phoenix Saga" releases, which do not continue the trend. Japanese home video releases of "X-Men" were also released under the same PolyGram Video label during the Japanese dub's original run. In the US and Canada each tape was recorded in SLP/EP mode. Season One 1. Night of the Sentinels (pts. 1 & 2) 2. Enter Magneto 3. Deadly Reunions 4. Captive Hearts 5. Cold Vengeance 6. Slave Island 7. The Unstoppable Juggernaut 8. The Cure 9. Come the Apocalypse 10. Days of the Future Past I 11. Days of the Future Past II 12. The Final Decision Season Two 13. Til Death Do Us Part I 14. Til Death Do Us Part II Season Three The Phoenix Saga: Sacrifice The Phoenix Saga: Dark Shroud The Phoenix Sage Triple Feature: Cry of the Banshee, Starjammers, Child of Light Pizza Hut exclusives At the height of the series' popularity, Pizza Hut sold two VHS tapes and they also contained round-table discussions between prominent names such as X-Men creator Stan Lee and 1990s writer Scott Lobdell. 1. Night of the Sentinels (Parts 1 & 2) 2. Enter Magneto/Deadly Reunions Universal Studios Buena Vista Home Entertainment DVD releases In 2008 Morningstar Entertainment released on Region 1 DVD, but only in Canada, the two-part "Mutant Agenda" crossover episode from the 1994 Spider-Man TV series which featured the X-Men from the 1990s series. However this was a VHS transfer from the late-1990s Telegenic video release, and as such the video quality is very low; the transfer also uses the edit that was created for the late-1990s VHS release where the episodes were edited together to form a movie (all under the "Mutant Agenda" banner), with all the opening credits moved to the front, and the following Spider-Man episode (featuring Morbius) is presented as part of the entire movie. Also, because the VHS release also contained two episodes from the 1994 Iron Man series as bonuses, those episodes are present on the disc as well; there are no audio or subtitles on the disc, but there is closed-captioning. In 2009, Buena Vista Home Entertainment began releasing X-Men: The Animated Series on DVD in Region 1 in volume sets. The releases named X-Men – Marvel Comic Book Collection are two-disc sets and to date five volumes have been released. Volume 1 & 2 were released on April 28, 2009. Volume 3 and 4 were released on September 15, 2009. http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/X-Men-Volumes-3-and-4/12148 Unfortunately, Buena Vista Home Entertainment decided to release the episodes on Volumes 3 & 4 in airdate order instead of the correct production order. Thus, there will be numerous continuity errors. In addition, a few episodes are at PAL speed due to poor framerate conversion; there is also occasional ghosting. Volume 5 was released on May 4, 2010. In Australia, the Region 4 versions of Volumes 1 and 2 were released on the May 18, 2009. Each Volume is broken into two parts (e.g. "Volume 1 – Part 1" / "Volume 1 – Part 2") and retail for $14 per part. Volumes 3 and 4 were released on the September 22, 2009. Like the Region 1 releases – the episodes are ordered by their original airdate rather than their correct production order. Volume 5 was released on March 1, 2010, which was the first DVD region to see the final volume. This completes the Region 4 releases, with all 76 episodes available on DVD. As of 2008, the series is planned for release on Region 2 DVD in the UK in 2008 by Liberation Entertainment as part of a release schedule of Marvel Animated series. The first season was released on August 25, 2008 in two volumes. Season Two Volume One was released by Lace International Ltd for Region 2 DVD on November 24, 2008 and contains six episodes. Season 1 Volume 1, Season 1 Volume 2, Season 2 Volume 1 and Season 2 Volume 2 were all re-issued on DVD by the Marvel label on April 13, 2009 being produced by Clear Vision. Season 3 Volume 1 was released on June 22, 2009, and Season 3 Volume 2 was released on July 20, 2009. Two further volumes for Season 3 followed later in 2009, with Season 3 Volume 3 being released on August 17, 2009. Season 3 Part 4 was released in September 2009, Since this date season 4 and 5 have too been released. Universal Studios Buena Vista Home Entertainment References Category:Marvel Comics animated series lists Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics Category:X-Men lists